101 Oneshot Challenge
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: Inspired by Toni42! I take on a single chapter every day, and each one has a different idea! Let's see if I can actually do this! Note: There will probably be a few mentions of character death, so just to warn you.
1. Intro

So, I found this on Toni42's profile, and I thought I would take on the challenge. #challengeaccepted

Day one is tomorrow, Monday March 6!

 **101 Day Writing Challenge**

 _Up for a little challenge, my dear friend?_

Day One: Write about your favorite character(s).

Day Two: Write about your favorite villain(s).

Day Three: Write about your favorite ship.

Day Four: Put in a self-insert OC.

Day Five: Write about one or more characters getting sick.

Day Six: Write about your favorite AU.

Day Seven: Write about your favorite friendship.

Day Eight: Write about a character being kidnapped.

Day Nine: Each character is presented with a puzzle or a riddle. How do they solve it?

Day Ten: Write about Halloween.

Day Eleven: Write about a character losing their most valued sense (for example: becoming blind, mute or deaf).

Day Twelve: Write a song fic.

Day Thirteen: Write a death scene.

Day Fourteen: Write about a character having a panic attack.

Day Fifteen: Write about a deadly deal between a good guy and a bad guy.

Day Sixteen: Write about an injury.

Day Seventeen: Write about a regular day where every character cross paths or are mentioned at least once.

Day Eighteen: Write about the rain.

Day Nineteen: Write about a character being trapped.

Day Twenty: Write about Thanksgiving.

Day Twenty-One: Write about an experiment.

Day Twenty-Two: Write about an escape.

Day Twenty-Three: Write about the future generation.

Day Twenty-Four: Write about the past generation.

Day Twenty-Five: Write about an accident.

Day Twenty-Six. Write a scene from three different perspectives (I, he/she/they and you).

Day Twenty-Seven: Write a fight scene.

Day Twenty-Eight: Write about each main characters biggest fear.

Day Twenty-Nine: Expand a scene.

Day Thirty: Write about Black Friday.

Day Thirty-One: Write about your favorite episode/chapter/etc.

Day Thirty-Two: Write a High School AU.

Day Thirty-Three: Write about the colors red and blue.

Day Thirty-Four: Write about the past, the present and the future.

Day Thirty-Five: Write about a character going into surgery.

Day Thirty-Six: Write about a monster.

Day Thirty-Seven: Write about the blood on a rose's petal.

Day Thirty-Eight: Write about a character killing for the first time.

Day Thirty-Nine: Write about the parent figure taking care of the characters.

Day Forty: Write about a birthday.

Day Forty-One: Write about an angel and a demon.

Day Forty-Two: Write about a broken clock.

Day Forty-Three: Write about a resurrection.

Day Forty-Four: Have a character go missing.

Day Forty-Five: Write about grief.

Day Forty-Six: Write about self hatred.

Day Forty-Seven: Write about the stars.

Day Forty-Eight: Write a Zombie Apocalypse AU.

Day Forty-Nine: Describe three or more different colors of your choosing using different generals and character relationships.

Day Fifty: Write about Christmas.

Day Fifty-One: Write about a sleepless night.

Day Fifty-Two: Write about a character taking a bullet (or something similar) for a loved one.

Day Fifty-Three: Use a nursery rhyme for a dark/depressing short.

Day Fifty-Four: Write about the sea.

Day Fifty-Five: Write about a permanent injury (like a permanent limp you have to wear a brace for, or a lost limb).

Day Fifty-Six: In some way, have one or more character's only able to speak their first language for a short (or long) period of time (if they're English, maybe have their parents teach them their language first? And if it's something like Ninjago, give them a nationality you think best suits them).

Day Fifty-Seven: Write about a dare or a bet (or both).

Day Fifty-Eight: Write about a headcannon.

Day Fifty-Nine: Write about a double/triple/etc. date.

Day Sixty: Write about the New Years.

Day Sixty-One: Write about a character finding a stray animal.

Day Sixty-Two: Write about a character losing something important to them.

Day Sixty-Three: Write about a fire.

Day Sixty-Four: Write about the moon.

Day Sixty-Five: Two or more characters are kidnapped and tortured.

Day Sixty-Six: Write about scars.

Day Sixty-Seven: Write about a thunder storm.

Day Sixty-Eight: Write about a road trip.

Day Sixty-Nine: Write about a trip to the supermarket.

Day Seventy: Write about Valentines Day.

Day Seventy-One: Write about a car accident.

Day Seventy-Two: Write about the characters meeting a racist/homophobic/etc.

Day Seventy-Three: Write about a flower crown.

Day Seventy-Four: Write about two characters that hate each other being forced to work together.

Day Seventy-Five: Write about a background character.

Day Seventy-Six: Write how one or more characters react to going to the doctors/dentist.

Day Seventy-Seven: Write about a snowball fight.

Day Seventy-Eight: Write about two or more characters going undercover.

Day Seventy-Nine: Write about the main characters being forced to attend a Gala.

Day Eighty: Write about Mothers Day.

Day Eighty-One: Write a polyamory ship (a pairing of three or more characters).

Day Eighty-Two: Write about two or more characters being locked in a small room.

Day Eighty-Three: Write about the sunrise.

Day Eighty-Four: Write about a nightmare.

Day Eighty-Five: Write about abuse.

Day Eighty-Six: Write about bullying.

Day Eighty-Seven: Write about sibling love.

Day Eighty-Eight: The characters watch a horror movie.

Day Eighty-Nine: Explore a relationship (friendships and rivalries count).

Day Ninety: Write about Fathers Day.

Day Ninety-One: Write a gene you've never done before.

Day Ninety-Two: Write about a theory.

Day Ninety-Three: Write about two characters being buried alive together.

Day Ninety-Four: Write about a game of chess.

Day Ninety-Five: Write about a runaway.

Day Ninety-Six: Write about being lost.

Day Ninety-Seven: Write about the snow.

Day Ninety-Eight: Write about the cracks in the ice.

Day Ninety-Nine: Write about regret.

Day One Hundred: Write about Easter.

Day One Hundred and One: Write about death.


	2. Different

_**Day One: Write about your favorite character.**_

 **Different by Emily The Avenger**

+_()_+

Lukas knew he was different from his friends. But as far as he could tell, none of his friends knew that he was different.

He only ever told one person his secret. At that point in time, she was his best friend. She had been for years, even when he said no to dating her back in high school. That was when he told her.

He expected her to laugh, to stop being his friend, to tell Aiden and Gill. But instead, she just nodded in understanding. That had been junior year of high school.

Then, at age twenty-three, she had taken the side of Aiden. Not that this surprised Lukas. He _had_ been away from them for a few months, and when he came back, he was always with Jesse and his friends. It was a surprise, however, when she personally told him his secret was still safe, even though they weren't friends.

Maya was the only one who ever knew Lukas's secret, and that was nerve-wracking. He needed to tell someone else, anyone else, who would listen yet cared enough about him to accept that he was who he was and that he was… different.

He couldn't even bring himself to say it in his thoughts. Couldn't put in words what he was unless he wanted to offend himself. He hated when people used that word as an insult, as just another name to be called when someone was wimpy, depressed, different in any sort of way. He hated when people were called names because of their sexuality, their gender, their _life_. He hated the word he was.

Yet he was tired of being stuck in a shell of lies, a barrier to protect him from the world's haters. He wanted to break free from the prison of loneliness. Wanted to feel the warm embrace of feeling welcomed but still being who he actually was.

He couldn't do that. There would be too many haters. Would there?

He was confused.

 _Confused_. Another word Lukas added to the list of words he never wanted to use.

 _List of words never to use:_

 _Useful_ : Need I explain?

 _Confused_ : So many people said that people like him were just confused. Confused because they should know that love was meant to be for the opposite gender.

 _Gay_ : It would feel insulting. To him, and to anyone else who ever was.

Lukas liked guys. That was his secret. He didn't want anyone to find out. It made him feel safer, being locked away in a prison of emotion.

But some part of him wished for a prison break.

His wish would be granted, even if it wasn't that soon.

+_()_+

 **Wow. That turned out a lot better, and darker, than I expected. Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **Review replies!**

 **TealEmpress: Yay! *grins***

 **Ariza Luca: I'd like to see that, it'd be awesome!**

 **The Ender Pickaxe: In that case, I hope your writer's block ceases!**

 **Toni42: I loved the idea! I'm really gonna have a difficult time with the death ones, but that's why it's called a challenge!**

 **Alright! That's it for reviews! But seriously, I am legitimately confused as to why I feel like my best story was The Archive (also this, but shhhh), but Something There That Wasn't There Before has the most reviews. It was only two chapters!**

 **Either way, see you tomorrow!**

 **_** **(E.M.)** **_**


	3. Starving

_**Day Two: Write about your favorite villain.**_

 **Starving by Emily The Avenger**

+_()_+

It wasn't _my_ fault I was stuck here. It was my mother's fault.

I had fun with her friends, even if they were kinda cruel to the competitors. They treated me like a princess; my mother hated it. My aunt was always there too, she was Aunt Isa. She was actually my father's sister, not that I knew who my father was at that point in time.

I was always around the seven of them, I can still remember their names. They were Aunt Isa, Cassie (my mother, whom I was named after), Hadrian, Mevia, Otto, Harper, and one other guy, I think his name was Soren.

After seeing how cruel Hadrian and Mevia were to the competitors, Soren up and left. Or at least I think that's why he left. Isa and Hadrian had a huge fight a few months later; she left us, taking only one thing with her: an Eversource chicken.

One day, my mother came into my room, where I was reading fanfiction with Winslow by my side. She grabbed my hand quickly, whispering to me. I only caught one word though: Father. She brought me down to the Portal Network, where she brought me to a portal that was made of gold, in the shape of a skull.

I had brought nothing with me, only Winslow.

My mother pulled me into a tight hug, told me she loved me, and shoved me into the portal. That was the last I ever saw of her.

The world I landed in was a lot like the one I used to live in. The main difference was that there were two moons. Also, there was a huge mansion right in front of me. That was pretty different.

I approached the mansion, feeling a bit nervous. What if no one was home? What if someone _was_ home?

But when I approached the front door, I noticed a note. It seemed to be addressed to me.

 _Dear Cassie,_

 _I know this is a lot for you to handle right now, but you need to be strong._

 _Under the mat is a key to this mansion. Keep it with you, because this mansion is now your home._

 _You'll probably never see me again, your father threatened to kill you if he ever found me. But even if he does, he won't find you._

 _This mansion belonged to your father and I when you were very young. You will find pictures of the three of us, and probably some of you and Aunty Isa. You and Winslow will love it here, I just know it._

 _I still love you, even if I can't see you again._

 _Love, Mommy._

She might've said she loved me, but I started to hate her and my father. Hadrian.

That was when I was fourteen years old. I've lived here for ten years, and now I'm stuck, out of ender pearls, just above a pit of endermites.

I want to see someone again. Anyone who is a living being. Even if it was Jesse or my mother or even Hadrian. Luckily I have Winslow for companionship.

But I'm going to die soon. I haven't had food in over three months, I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Please help.

I'm starving.

+_()_+

 **Woot woot! Day Two is complete!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **rebekahtpe: Nawww, thanks! Ummm… I would choose the Crescent Rose. It looks really cool and has both close-up and distance. Plus, I love the overall design!**

 **That's it for reviews! See you tomorrow!**

 **_(E.M.)_**


	4. ILLEGAL

WOW THIS IS AGAINST THE RULES

Hi friend! This is just a quick note to let you know that I'm not doing 101 consecutive days (if you couldn't tell). Instead, this is a 101 oneshot challenge, with the same prompts, just not all in a row. yay

WOW IT'S STILL AGAINST THE RULES


End file.
